Data may be divided into blocks of data or data blocks when computing devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, server computers, etc.) perform functions and/or operations on the data or use the data. For example, when generating a digital image and/or a digital, the digital image and/or digital video may be divided into data blocks (e.g., blocks of data). Various functions may be used to generate and/or process data blocks. For example, discrete cosine transform (DCT) function may be used to generate and/or process the data blocks. A DCT function may express a finite sequence of data points in terms of a sum of cosine functions oscillating at different frequencies.